


like it like that

by orphan_account



Series: let her cry (feylin oneshots) [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: As with all my Acotar work pls don’t expect any rhysand!!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s his mate.





	like it like that

**Author's Note:**

> Completely feylin please just turn back now if you wanted something else?

Fire night. The night all the crazy creatures come out to play. 

 

My sister, Nesta, had told me it was rollicking good fun but I was scared. 

 

Then again Nesta had gone with her boyfriend, a sentinel with High Lord Tamlin’s court. She’d been well protected. 

 

I was like a sheep for slaughter. I was one of the High Fae females being given to the High Lord for Calanmai. 

 

It was tradition for five women to be picked, virgins of course, for the High Lord to pick from. The hope was that he’d choose one of us as his mate in the whirlwind of magic and lust. 

 

The drums were beating and I could feel the tempo picking up. The magic in the air made all the females wet and ready for the taking. I shared some concerned looks with the other girls. We all wanted to be picked but at that same time, we knew that he would not be gentle with us. We were all naked of course. 

 

Tamlin strode into the cavern. I could smell fae wine and arousal on him. 

 

His body was… amazing. Defined pecs and a rippling midsection gave way to a deep V and a thin strip of hair leading south. My mouth was watering. I rubbed my thighs together, deeply in need of friction. I watched as Lucien painted the deep blue whorls on his abdomen that made the magic take effect. I could smell the other females’ arousal. How would he be able to pick between us? 

 

He was in front of me faster than lightning once the whorls were painted. He slipped his hand in between my legs and felt my hairless core and my warm wetness. 

 

He walked down the line, caressing some of the other fae, touching their breasts and kicking out the girls who were  _ au natural _ . 

 

It left me, and a fae with deep brunette hair. He looked between us and chose me, he kicked everyone but Lucien out of the cavern. There was a feather bed and down pillows. Nothing but the softest and most pleasurable. 

 

Lucien would have to bare witness. 

 

I swallowed hard as Tamlin led me to the bed. I was shaking. The magic in the air kept me wet but I felt dread in my stomach. Tamlin had been without a mate for too long, without a lady to serve him and bare his children. 

 

I pressed my hand to his chest. I felt the  _ thump thump _ of his heart there.

 

He pressed his hand to my left breast and felt my heartbeat. 

 

He was hard and straining against my thigh. 

 

Tamlin laid me down and again, I fidgetted and rubbed my thighs together. He kissed me and I felt the magic come over me. I kissed him back and sucked his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like expensive fae wine. 

 

He teased my clit and I gasped. I’d never so much as touched myself there. This was so new for me. He whispered in my ear, “I’m going to break your hymen, it’s going to hurt but you can bite my shoulder.” 

 

My heart was thundering around my ribs like a elephant in a cage. 

 

I placed my mouth on his shoulder and swallowed down a yelp of pain as he pressed two fingers inside me. I could feel my hymen give way. I bit his shoulder hard and he removed the fingers and came away with blood. He looked pleased. I know that some girls pretended to be virgins for Fire Night so they could be chosen by the High Lord. It usually didn’t end well for them. 

 

He pressed his lips to my neck and bit and licked there. The air around us seemed to crackle with magic,  _ his magic _ . 

 

He lined himself up to my entrance and I knew this was probably going to hurt more than anything else. I whimpered. 

 

He kissed me again and whispered, “It will be over soon.” 

 

He thrust into me slowly. I didn’t care, I screamed. Tears ran down my face. 

 

He looked down at me. I’m pretty sure I broke the spell he was under because he looked down at me with panic in his eyes.

 

“High Lord! Please you’re hurting me!” 

 

Tamlin blinked. The blue whorls on his stomach and chest faded. Something was happening! 

 

He pulled out of me immediately. 

 

Something was wrong because I’d seen him take other girls roughly and no matter how they cried out for help none was given. 

 

He was shaking. The air smelt singed with magic. “You’re my mate.” He whispered. 

 

I felt relief rush in. Lucien had heard him and helped me off the bed and gave me clothes. I slipped them on, wincing as I went. When I was dressed, Tamlin held my hand. 

 

“Lucien’s going to take you back to the manor. We’ll arrange for your things to be brought from the village. I have to complete the rite but since I found a mate it can be done in private.” 

 

I nodded. 

 

I walked with Lucien into the manor. It was lovely but I was a bit too overwhelmed to really take it in. By the Mother! I was a High Lord’s mate! 

 

Lucien sat me in Tamlin’s bedroom. Lucien requested that I undress and I shamefully handed him the clothes back which were now smeared in blood. He smiled at me, “Don’t worry, he’ll be gentle with you. He’s been waiting for this for a very, very long time.” 

 

I had to ask about my sisters, “Will my family know where I’ve gone? Will they know I’m his mate?” 

 

“I’ll write a letter explaining everything.” Lucien said. I have to say, his eyes never wandered lower than my nose. If he was tempted to check me out, he didn’t. 

 

I waited and noticed the drums had stopped beating. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Tamlin knocked, and I let him in. 

 

He kissed me and brought me to sit on the bed with him. 

 

“I know we don’t know each other very well…” 

 

I snorted, “I’ve seen you once or twice at Summer Solstice parties but that’s it.” 

 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

 

“Feyre Archeron.” 

 

He nodded. “The rite has to be completed before sun up so we can talk but we should… probably get to business.” 

 

The magic of the rite had left me and I was just bloody and sore. “Ok, but can you please be gentle?” 

 

“I will be.” He kissed my forehead. 

 

I laid down on his bed and he flicked open a little bottle, which I would later discover was a glorious substance known as lube. He pressed it to the apex of my thighs. It was cold at first and felt strange, the more he circled my clit the warmer it got. 

 

He slipped a finger inside me and I winced. He slowed down and kissed me. I could feel it now too. The mate bond was slipping into place. I kissed him with fervor. He was really quite a god. 

 

I heard him fumbling with something and he pressed a thick gel to my sex. It was clearly made by a healer. It muted the sensations. 

 

“Are you ok?” He asked me. 

 

Honestly, I couldn’t feel much down there so it was fine. “Yeah, I mean I’m kind of numb.” 

 

“Ok then you’re ok if we proceed?” 

 

He cared about my consent… that was a nice change from the other fae males my sisters had encountered. 

 

He started fingering me again then he slipped another finger inside me. It was a tight fit but I managed it. He must’ve deemed me ready for his impressive length because he pulled away, unbuttoned his trousers and lined his length up with my entrance. 

 

He held my hand and slowly pushed into me. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

 

Whatever he’d put on me worked and I could only feel the pressure of his length entering me. 

 

He started rocking his hips and pushed hard into me. I couldn’t feel much but what I did feel was… nice. 

 

Nesta and Elain had both told me not to expect much from my first time. Maybe in a couple days Tamlin and I could try again after I’d healed. 

 

He was gentle until the end, when he slammed his cock into me and I cried out. I never told him to stop because I wanted him to come. 

 

Soon enough he was shuddering to a stop inside me. He was coated in sweat and he held me close. His come leaked out of me and I knew being his mate meant bearing children but… I was eighteen… I wanted to live some life before I had to have children. 

 

He fell asleep and I took the opportunity to shower and get the come out of me. 

  
  


*~*~*

 

I’d been living at the manor for a week. It wasn’t bad. Lucien and I were becoming fast friends. The other sentinels treated me like a goddess. 

 

I had never realized the power that came from being a High Lord’s mate. 

 

Tamlin had been attentive but knew it was a big adjustment from my life at home. I’d slept in his bed every night and we’d tried to be intimate but I’d been shy. He showed me how he liked his cock touched and I’d let him play with my breasts. 

 

He’d been respectful. 

 

We hadn’t touched each other for a day or two and I was beginning to wonder if I was really ready for this… 

 

Another week passed and I was still sleeping in his bed, but not touching him. I was fully healed, just shy. 

 

He came home early from a dinner with Lucien’s father, Beron. Apparently there’d been a spat and Tamlin was furious. 

 

A few hours passed and for the first time he tested our mate bond. He just gently tugged on it. I snapped to attention. 

 

_ Tam? _ I sent down the bond. 

 

_ Feyre, come in the study and drink with me.  _

 

_ Ok. Only a few though _ . 

 

I got there and the study reeked of vomit. Alis was tidying up, with something that smelled strongly of overripe strawberries. 

 

I looked to Tamlin, “Don’t tell me you can’t hold your liquor.” 

 

Then the sight of Lucien, half on, half off, one of the couches caught my eye. I drew my own conclusions. 

 

“No,  _ Lucien _ can’t. But then again, he drank enough liquor to put an alcoholic to shame.” 

 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “What are you drinking?” 

 

“ _ I’m _ drinking Fae wine.” 

 

He snapped his fingers and handed me a glass. Fae wine was notoriously expensive and I’d had some at my eighteenth birthday party but not much. 

 

“I’m what you might call a cheap date.” I said to Tamlin. I’d only ever drank once or twice in my life. I’d never been drunk enough to have a hangover. 

 

“Indulge, Feyre, it’s good for the soul.” Tamlin said mischievously. 

 

I doubted that but I took a sip and… it tasted like sunshine in liquid form. I remembered Fae wine from my birthday party but it hadn’t been near as good. 

 

I held my glass and smiled up at Tamlin. He was sitting at his desk. “Let’s go out the garden, I think I saw some of the roses budding.” I suggested. I brought the fae wine with us. 

 

He smiled warmly at me and I took his arm. I had explored the grounds only a little in my time here, it was a beautiful place to live and I was glad to be here. 

 

“Tamlin?” I asked. 

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

 

“I don’t know if you know this but… I’m only eighteen.” 

 

His eyebrows raised to his hairline. “No, I didn’t know that.” 

 

“Yeah, so… maybe if we could hold off on little ones?” 

 

Tamlin hummed to himself. “I know you want to live life and I definitely want at least five or ten years where it’s just us. So we can agree to that.” 

 

I smiled up at him and took a sip of my fae wine. “Will we get married?” 

 

“Yes, before we think about children. I wouldn’t risk my succession because we had a child out of wedlock.” 

 

“That’s very traditional of you.” I said. 

 

“Well,  _ some High Lords _ ,” He said gingerly, “Are known for siring bastards left right and center.” 

 

I saw through it in an instant. “You mean Lucien?” 

 

He went pale. I don’t think he’d known I’d be that astute. 

 

“Please don’t say anything to Lucien about it.” He begged me. 

 

“I would  _ never _ bring that up. I know it must be a thorn in his pride.” 

 

“You could say that,” Tamlin said, not really giving me what I wanted. 

 

I sipped my fae wine, “How many children do you want?” 

 

“However many you are willing and able to bless me with.” Night was creeping in and the first of the stars twinkled 

 

I flushed prettily at that. “Does that mean you would like me to breed you a brude of children?” 

 

“Certainly not.” Tamlin laughed. He turned and circled me in his arms. “Why are we talking so much about children…?” 

 

“My sister Elain is pregnant.” 

 

“Well congratulations to her,” He said, raising his glass with mine. 

 

“Just because we don’t want children… does that mean you have to pull out?” I asked brazenly 

 

Tamlin took a large gulp of his fae wine, he cleared his throat. “If you do not wish to have a child then you should have our healer come give you a tonic.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“You would take the tonic once a season and it would prevent any unwanted little ones.” 

 

“Ok.” I leaned in and cupped his cheek, and kissed him. 

 

He gently pushed me away. “Why haven’t you accepted the mate bond yet?” 

 

I frowned. Honestly? “Maybe if I knew how it worked? I want to Tam, I’m honored to be your mate but these things aren’t taught to merchant’s daughters’.” I knew I was only proving how uncultured I was to Tamlin. 

 

“Goodness gracious! No one told you?” He let out a relieved breath. “I thought you had doubts.” 

 

“Cauldron no!” I looked appalled at the very idea of refusing a mate bond. 

 

“Come with me to kitchens.” He said. 

 

I followed him and finished my fae wine. His kitchens were huge and held more food than even Elain could go through. I was introduced to the staff and a woman named Alis handed me a lemon bar. 

 

We went back to the garden and Tamlin said, “If you give me that lemon bar then… then you’re telling me that you accept the mating bond and that you want to be with me… forever.” 

 

I swallowed and handed it to him. He ate every crumb. When he was done the connection between us sharpened and I felt myself heat with desire. “Uhh...can I have some more wine?” 

 

Tamlin held back from pouncing on me until we’d both had two more glasses of wine and he’d carried me to our bedroom. I was…  _ so wet _ . My panties were soaked. 

 

We didn’t bother undressing each other, Tamlin simply snapped his fingers and we were both naked. I hurried to get on top of the bed. He got on top of me and ate my pussy to make sure I was ready and lined himself up with my entrance. He held my hands when he pushed into me. Pleasure spiraled down my spine and I was at a loss. He reached between us and circled my clit. 

 

“ _ Tamlin! _ ” I screamed. 

 

He roared his beastly roar as he pumped his length in and out of me. I was stunned by the pleasure. My hands found their way to his neck and I brought him down for a searing kiss. Magic crackled in the air and he went deeper inside me. 

 

I knew it was too early, too soon, but I cried out, I was so close to my first orgasm. Tamlin kissed my neck and snapped his hips into me, “You can come I know this is your first orgasm.” 

 

He pressed down on my clit and my eyes rolled back and my lithe body arched in the air. It was… magical. I heard him groan and pick up his pace. I was still clenching down on him, my sex locked on him. He thrust into me, one… two… three times and hot come spurted in my core. Oh by the Cauldron it was blissful. If this was what made babies then we were going to have a lot of little fae running around. 

 

Tamlin was panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

 

I brought his ear down to my mouth, “Fuck me again, fuck me all night,  _ I’m yours.” _

 

He roared and pistoned his cock into me. 

 

We didn’t sleep much for over a week. Tamlin neglected his duties and was inside of me until neither of us could go without sleep or food. 

 

We crashed eventually but I’d never had time to contact a healer… 

 

*~*~* 

 

**Two months later**

 

The healer was almost done examining me. I was so nervous. I’d missed my cycle this month. I knew they only came every six months but that could mean I was… pregnant.

 

“You’re about two months along.” She said.

 

“Oh…” 

 

“The little one is healthy and safe in your womb. I’ll come back monthly up to your eighth month and then you’ll be on bed rest.” 

 

“Oh…can I still have sex?” 

 

“Up until your seventh month.” The healer said happily.

 

I nodded. 

 

I nudged the bond with Tamlin. 

 

_ Babe? _

 

_ What’s wrong?  _

 

_ I’m… I’m… pregnant. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ I love you too.  _

 

I was happy and a little surprised Tamlin wasn’t upset. I got the feeling he wasn’t that shocked though. 

 

When he came home that night I was waiting for him in bed in something cute. 

 

He took off his bandolier of knives and tilted his head to his side. “Did you not know you were pregnant?” 

 

I blush and look away but he keeps talking, “I could smell it on you for the last couple weeks. I wasn’t sure though, especially since Elain is making this place smell like ten pregnant women live here.” 

 

“She’s having twins, Tamlin.” 

 

He shrugged. “We need to get married.” 

 

“I agree. Something small and something soon too.” 

 

“I’ll get Lucien on planning a wedding.” 

 

He was shirtless and I could see his cock straining from my side of the bed. I snapped my fingers and his pants disappeared. He looked infinitely pleased, he didn’t miss a beat, and the mating bond, which hadn’t quite settled yet, swelled between us and I was wet in the blink of an eye. 

 

He pushed into me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he made love to me. 

 

*~*~*

 

Elain had two perfectly healthy twins in midsummer. Lucien was ecstatic and I was made an aunt. 

 

Tamlin and I were married only a few days later. I was four months along so only close friends and family were invited. 

 

Tamlin danced with me until my feet were sore. He even played the violin for me. 

 

I looked at the two rings on my left ring finger. I had a mate ring, which was a family heirloom and a wedding band. My wedding band was embedded with diamonds. 

 

*~*~*

 

I have never felt so much pain in my whole life. Trying to squeeze a tiny fae out of me was… horrendous. 

 

Tamlin stayed steadfast by my bed in the infirmary and even when my crushing grip threatened to break his hand and I swore profanities at him for putting a baby in me he took it in stride. 

 

Our first child was born at 1:17 in the morning, a little boy with his father’s eyes and my hair. We named him Lucien, after our friend who had been there through so many dangers. 

 

When Lucien found out, he cried. 

 

Both Tamlin and I were glassy eyed when it all came down to it. 

 

*~*~*

 

**10 years later**

 

Tamlin and I have three children and he is an excellent father. He’s dedicated a force of sentries to patrol our borders so he can stay home with me and we raise our children together. I’d never expected that of a High Lord. 

 

I don’t regret for a second having my children when I did. They are the light of my life. 

 

Tonight, aunt Elain is watching them while we sip fae wine in the garden. 

 

“Can we have three more?” Tamlin asks me. 

 

I roll my eyes. “We have eternity to have children.” 

 

He harrumphs me. “How about five kids, forever, that’s it?” He tries to reason with me.

 

No matter how much I want to argue I know he will persuade me. 

 

We both hate contraceptives so god only knows. His hand goes to my thigh and I whisper, “Touch my pussy and lose the hand.” 

 

He laughs and kisses my temple. 

 

*~*~* 

 

**50 years later**

 

Our  _ seven _ children are fully grown and off in the world doing all sorts of good things. 

 

I have Tamlin to myself again and the Spring Court has several budding cities, where there were none before. 

 

Tamlin has made me his High Lady. It’s become a fashion in Prythian. I share power with him and the emissaries report to both of us. 

 

I had never hoped for such power but Tamlin was gracious enough to bestow it on me. 

 

I tug the bond between us. 

 

_ Yes, dear? _

 

_ Just wanted to tell you I love you.  _

 

_ You’re amazing, come down to the study, I got a new desk and we need to christen it.  _

 

I shrug to myself. It’s hard work having a sexy husband, wonderful children and a court that loves me, but someone’s got to do it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
